The Matchmaker
by Simplified Chaos
Summary: Sesshomaru gets involved in his brother's love life. *Terrible OOC smut. Forgive me. InuKag. COMPLETE
1. Stolen

Hi Ya'll! It's me, L.A.! You know, Author of 'The Truth Behind Their Eyes' (hint, hint) Oh, right... Anyway!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha... But I do own everything else!! haha Yeah, I wish... ;)

**Summary**: Sesshomaru is sick of InuYasha fleeing from Kagome when she enters her heat. So, he takes matters into his own hands...

**Warning**: This is a lemon! Well, will be that is. This chapter is fairly safe, but be warned! A lemon is going to come! Along with maybe rape, and other graphic material. Oh, and no flames please! I know that rape is terribly wrong. I agree! But if I do use it, it won't be real bad.

Alright, here we go!!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched InuYasha stalk off into the woods once again. She knew it wasn't truly her fault for him having to leave, but she still felt guilty. If she weren't there, he wouldn't have to leave his friends all the time. But how was she supposed to control such a thing? There was no way to. 

Kagome sighed again, watching InuYasha's still retreating back until he was out of her view. She turned to her friends, who were sitting nearby.

"Why doesn't he do this only to me?" She asked, huffing as she knelt down between Sango and Miroku.

"He's leaving us, too, Kagome." Miroku replied, a smug look on his face.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped at the gleeful monk. He simply smirked.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" The question arose from Shippo. The little fox demon had snuggled up against Kagome's side and now looked up at her with innocent, curious eyes.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "N-nothing, Shippo." She replied.

Shippo nodded and laid his head in her lap, preparing for a nap. 'Kagome smells weird again...' He sighed to himself. 'Maybe that's why InuYasha left...' The oblivious child yawned and slipped into dreamland, having no idea what merit his last conscious thoughts held.

* * *

InuYasha grumbled as he stalked further into the forest, desperately trying to escape the musky scent that he so desired. It filled his senses, and he growled, barely able to fight his instinct to turn back.

He sighed, finally stopping in a peaceful clearing. He inhaled deeply. The only scents that met his nose were that of the surrounding forest, and he sighed in relief. He dropped the small pack he had brought with him and carelessly looked down at it.

It contained the small 'necessities' he required to live for a few days... Actually, Kagome insisted that he took it. He never used any of it, but he took it just to satisfy the girl. He could easily survive without it, including past just a few days. The only thing he needed at the moment definitely wasn't in that bag...

His gaze wondered over his clearing and found a tolerable tree. He jumped into it and settled down for the long wait. He finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with things his heart, or at least his primal instincts, desired to perform with Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him from his high advantage point atop his Ki.

"So, my pathetic halfling of a brother again flees his woman's heat... How she must tire of his antics.' He sighed to himself.

He turned to float back to his castle, all interest in his favorite sport of watching InuYasha and Kagome disappearing.

Until he passed by the camp the humans were keeping, that is. His keen sense of hearing picked up quite an interesting conversation.

* * *

"Damn it, Sango!" Kagome whimpered at her friend, hugging her knees.

The older girl smiled sympathetically at her younger friend, seeing the distress she was going through. She patted her shoulder, trying to keep the slight amusement she found in the situation from showing.

"Why doesn't he leave when it's your time?" Kagome's innocent, yet naïve, question startled Sango.

"I think that's quite obvious." She answered, laughter tinting her voice.

Kagome looked up at her, catching the laugher. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at her exasperated friend.

Sango groaned, not believing that she had to explain this to Kagome. 'She isn't that ignorant, is she?'

"Sango, what do you mean? It's not as if he desires to mate with me, so what else is it?"

Sango stared blankly at the girl opposite her. 'Then again..'

"Kagome," Sango started, straining to keep her irritation in check. She had to think of a way to bring Kagome into the light about InuYasha without sounding too crude, but how? But as Sango glanced up at Kagome's clueless look, she felt her control shatter.

"That's exactly what he wants!" She exclaimed, watching the shocked look cross Kagome's face with an odd sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girls, a smile creeping to his face as an agitated Sango tried to explain the birds and the bees to a bewildered Kagome.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind for a split second before he shook it away.

'Then again...' He thought, summoning the idea back. 'I don't have anything else on my agenda at the moment..' He thought to himself.

A smile again crept to his face. "Yes," He spoke out loud. "I think I'll have a bit of fun with InuYasha and his Kagome..."

* * *

Sango sighed as she looked at the back of Kagome. She was lost in thought, the idea of InuYasha actually wanting to mate her being a complete shock to the girl.

'I don't see why...' Sango thought to herself, rolling her eyes at Kagome.

She was so intelligent in some ways, but totally stupid in others. It was totally obvious to everyone else that InuYasha desired her. Even random demons they came across noticed the connection.

Sango was so lost in her thoughts, as was Kagome, that they didn't sense Sesshomaru until he was standing beside them. They both looked up and gave startled 'eeps,' jumping to their feet. But before they could flee, they were caught in his arms.

"So, what are two beauties such as yourselves doing so far from camp, and your mens' protection?" He asked coolly, as if he were just dropping in for a quick chat.

The girls both glared up at him, their faces inches from his. Sesshomaru smirked at their speechlessness, then fixed his gaze on Kagome.

"So, have you finally become my pathetic brother's mate?" He asked, his voice smooth.

Kagome blushed deeply at the question. "N-no..." She stuttered, looking away from the demon's hard stare.

"Hmm." Was the youkai's response. Kagome looked back up at him, then at Sango, who was giving her the same questioning, yet dreading, look.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru dropped Sango to the ground and threw Kagome over his shoulder.

"We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" He asked softly. He then gazed down at Sango. "As for you, would you so kindly advice InuYasha as to where Kagome is?" With that said, he flew into the air towards his castle, a mischievous smirk coming to his face.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ran threw the forest, frantically searching for InuYasha. Sango wasn't sure what Sesshomaru had planned for Kagome, but she had to tell InuYasha, despite the fact that Sesshomaru had requested it of her...

They finally came upon InuYasha's clearing. They spotted his bag, and quickly found him amongst the trees.

"InuYasha!!!" Sango screamed, causing the hanyou to jump like he were shot, falling from the tree.

InuYasha barely managed to land on his feet after being scared out of a sound sleep by a someone screaming. He quickly found that someone and glared.

"This had better be good." He snarled at Sango, straightening to his full height. "I was having a very good dream." His mind concentrated on the intimate scene of him and Kagome that still lingered in front of his eyes. 'By the way, where is she?' He wondered, noticing she wasn't with them, and the only trace of her scent was on Sango.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"That's what we're here for!" Sango cried frantically.

InuYasha suddenly realized that something was terribly wrong and finally noticed the other scent that was strong on Sango.

"Sesshomaru." He growled.

"Yes. He-" Sango started, then looked down in sudden guilt.

"He took Kagome." Miroku finished for Sango.

"He WHAT?!" InuYasha screamed. "Why didn't you protect her?!"

Sango winced at his anger. "I-I tried, but it was so fast... he just appeared, snatched her up, and then was gone." She whimpered, feeling at total fault for her friend's abduction.

InuYasha sighed, hating when girls cried, knowing that Sango was on the verge. "Don't worry." He said gruffly. "I'll get her back. Miroku, take care of her. I'm going to get Kagome."

Before Miroku could say anything, InuYasha was gone, and he sighed and turned to Sango, who was miserably looking down at the ground.

"Hey." He said softly. "He'll get her back. He always does."

Sango nodded and they started back to camp, where Shippo and Kirara awaited them.

* * *

Maybe a bit OOCness on Sess's part, but in order for this to work, it had to happen. :) 

Please REVIEW!!!

My second InuYasha story, my first being "The Truth Behind Their Eyes." ;) :D (Yeah, I know... self promotion... I'm so shameless, lol. But my favorites are full of great stories and authors! You bored, go browse!)

C-ya!!!!!

L.A.


	2. Demonic Lust

Hey, I'm back Already!!!

Alright, Part 2. What is Sesshomaru planning?! Well, read on to find out...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of InuYasha... If I did, do you THINK that I would be where I am right now?

**Important: I have decided to give this story two alternate endings... this chapter is the last part that these endings share, and the next chapters I post will be the different endings. They both have lemons, but the first is a bit more... mellow. The second, is harsher, as in InuYasha is more abusive towards Kagome... please, no flames... it's nothing too utterly terrible.. I promise!**

Also, this chapter contains **very graphic sexual content**... if you can't deal, then turn away, cause I don't want to hear your complaints later because you didn't heed my warning...

Okay, here we go!

* * *

Kagome groaned as she slowly awoke. She stretched and moved to rub the sleep from her eyes, but found that her arms were restrained. 'What the hell?' She thought frantically. Her eyes snapped open to observe her surroundings. She found that she was in a dank, deep cave, chained to the wall simply by her wrists. She whimpered and looked around the cave, instantly finding Sesshomaru's formidable form.

She recoiled at his sight, and the demon grinned. "Don't worry. I won't touch you..." He chuckled as she relaxed slightly. He then finished his statement. "...yet." She instantly tensed again, and he took great delight in the fear he sensed from her.

His delight was cut short, though, by a low growl from the mouth and the cave, and he turned to see InuYasha standing there, Tetsusiaga drawn. Sesshomaru's gazed lingered on the desired sword, then looked his brother in the eye.

"So, you finally show up. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up." He quickly reached out and caressed Kagome's hair, which in turn caused her to gasp and pull away and InuYasha to growl deathly low in his throat.

"Don't Touch Her." He said, the words barely audible as he fought back the urge to slice his brother in half at that very moment. Even though he knew full well he couldn't for the sake of Kagome's safety, it took all his might to keep himself planted to that spot.

"well if you do not touch her soon, InuYasha, I will continue to do so." Sesshomaru growled. "I'll take from her the most precious thing she owns, and then she'll belong to me." He gazed down at the girl and grinned at her horrified expression, then glanced back up at his brother, who still stood frozen at the cave's entrance. "Or, you can come over here and claim what you have so anxiously awaited for so long. Your choice, dear brother." He growled the last two words, his eyes burning into InuYasha's, daring him to move.

InuYasha glared back at his brother. "Why are you doing this to her?" He asked in a whisper.

Sesshomaru smirked almost sadly. "Because if she is not claimed soon, then I will not be able to stop myself from doing so."

InuYasha was shocked speechless at his brother's response, but Sesshomaru simply sneered at him.

"Fine. As you wish, Brother." With that spat from his mouth, he knelt beside the trembling beauty. Her face was transfixed with terror, and she cried out as he reached for her, flinching away from him.

Sesshomaru growled lustfully, undressing the girl in a blink of an eye and taking in her naked glory. He slowly snaked his hand down her body, his fingers gliding past her wet folds and gently massaging her bead. Kagome sucked in her breath, shocked that he was actually touching her. Then, she freaked and started screaming at him to stop. Although it didn't faze him, she couldn't bring herself to be silent, and continued to thrash and scream in vain.

InuYasha watched in horror as Kagome writhed against Sesshomaru's hand, screaming over and over for him to stop. 'He 's actually doing it.' He thought, unable to believe that his brother was touching his Kagome, especially in that intimate of a way. Suddenly, something snapped in him as Kagome raised her head to look at him, begging him to rescue her.

Finally, everything focused and InuYasha growled loudly. He raced at his brother, but Sesshomaru simply smirked and pulled away from Kagome. 'My plan is working perfectly,' he thought, spinning out of his brother's grasp. He laughed as he noticed InuYasha's reaction to suddenly being that close to Kagome, her womanhood fully exposed to his anxiously awaiting eyes.

InuYasha stopped in his tracks as Sesshomaru suddenly moved from in between him and Kagome. He was a mere few feet from Kagome, and her scent assaulted his nostrils worse than ever. He gazed down at her, lying there with her legs wide open, her cunt warm and screaming for attention. His attention.

InuYasha growled as he dropped to his knees and lowered his mouth to her aching center, his demonic blood no longer allowing itself to be held back. Kagome whimpered as he roughly sought out her swollen bead, then cried out softly as he found it, sucking it into his mouth harshly.

InuYasha growled as he became lost in her scent, it filling every crevice of his mind and driving him wild. He hungrily sucked and nipped at her soft, sensitive skin, her cries and whimpers only feeding his animalistic rage.

Sesshomaru stood in the corner, grinning maliciously. 'How he goes after her.' He thought. 'I never thought he had it in him.' He chuckled as he continued to watch the show.

Kagome was growing nearer to her climax with each aggressive pull of InuYasha's lips. She whimpered his name, her breathing becoming more labored with each breath she struggled to take. "oh," she sighed. "In-InuYasha... I-I, Oh! I'm g-gonna-" She cried out as InuYasha raked his teeth across her overly stimulated nub, forcing her orgasm to tear from her. She screamed and writhed against the chains that still held her wrists as his never-relenting mouth continued its attack her burning skin, hungrily lapping up her delicious juices. A low, deep growl escaped InuYasha as he pulled away from Kagome's sweet spot. His eyes burned into her, and Kagome gasped when she finally noticed that he was very nearly full demon.

InuYasha ripped his clothes off, then pulled Kagome towards him. He dimly realized something was holding her away from him, and he reached up and slashed the chains to pieces. He growled deeply, scaring Kagome. She tried to push him away as he grabbed her up against him, but he only growled a deadly threat in her ear.

"I think not, Kagome. Your mine, and I will claim you, whether you want it or not..." He gruffly told her, his voice no more than a guttural growl. He then turned her around and nearly threw her to the ground beneath him. Kagome cried out surprised, then quickly curled into a ball, covering her face with her hands and trembling, not wanting to believe that her InuYasha was abusing her in such a way.

* * *

A bit explicit? Sorry, but I just had this urge to write this... My other story, "The Truth Behind Their Eyes" will most likely not be this sexually filled, so I had to get it out someway...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!

L.A.


	3. Ending One: True Love Conquers All

Okay, this is the first ending to "The MatchMaker." The 'Nicer' One...

Disclaimer: NO, I do not own InuYasha...

Warning: This story/chapter contains strong sexual content... Main word being, "Strong..."

Okay, here we go!!

* * *

1st Ending

This genuine show of fear shook InuYasha to the core, and the demonic blood was forced back as InuYasha fought to regain himself.

Sesshomaru frowned at the sudden change of events. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself, and was gleefully awaiting his brother's dissent upon the terrified human. He growled as he realized what was happening.

InuYasha quickly knelt down beside Kagome and scooped up her shuddering, whimpering form. He felt her tense against him, but she was too weak and frightened to fight him.

"It's okay." He whispered, rocking her gently. She let out a soft sob and looked up at him. A look of pure relief and happiness flooded her face, and she flung her arms around him. InuYasha smiled and hugged her back, sinking into the warmth of her arms.

"So, InuYasha. You are too weak to take this human as a demon. What, afraid you may 'hurt' her?" Sesshomaru growled in disgust. 'That's the whole fun.' He thought to himself.

InuYasha let go of Kagome and spun on his brother, pure evil and revenge flashing through his eyes. Sesshomaru simply laughed and rose into the air.

"Dear brother, I will spare you until you are at least decently covered, and your woman is not desiring you as badly..." With this said, he flew from the cave.

InuYasha growled and was about to follow when he heard Kagome's gentle call. He turned to look at her, and gazed hungrily at her naked figure standing before him.

He resisted the urge to pick her up and claim her, but she saved him the trouble. She giggled softly and beckoned him with a single, crooked finger. He came to her, pulling her against him and crushing his mouth down on hers. He didn't bother waiting for her to allow him access as he roughly thrust his tongue into her mouth, a weak demonstration of what he badly wanted to do to her in other places.

Kagome whimpered softly, kissing him back as well as she could against his chaotic approach. He finally pulled back, panting softly.

"Kagome," he whispered, laying a hand on her cheek. "I-I need you. I can't wait any longer." He instantly crushed his lips to hers again, and Kagome nodded. "I need you, too, InuYasha." She whispered as she broke the kiss. "I've always needed you." InuYasha smiled at her warmly, then laid her down upon his jacket.

"As I've always needed you..." He whispered. With this said, he spread her legs and thrust into her, hard and fully, completely forgetting that Kagome was a virgin. Her sudden shriek of anguish and pain right in his ear damn well reminded him, though.

'Shit...' He thought, watching the pain wash over her in waves. He bit his lip and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers, hoping to somehow sooth her suffering. She whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his thick hair.

The pain finally subsided, and she rolled against him, testing it. All that met her was complete and sweet pleasure. Her groan of joy signaled InuYasha to continue, and he thrust into her as gently as he could manage, with his body screaming for release. She saved him the grief, however, when she begged him to go faster.

Immediately he obliged, thrusting into her faster and harder than he knew he could. Every time he thrust into her, she screamed in pleasure, her nails embedding themselves into his back. His thrusts started to get animalistic, and InuYasha grunted with delight each time he buried himself within her. Kagome gasped his name, the pleasure becoming unbearable and bursting from her body as she screamed his name. InuYasha growled and released right after her, his hot seed shooting into her.

They both collapsed, totally and utterly spent. Before letting sleep envelope them, they both finally declared their love.

"I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you, Kagome."

End

Alright, mushy, happy ending. Next 'Chapter' is actually the second ending for this story... don't read unless you want to see this version turned a whole lot more violent... (Well, maybe just a bit more violent... I try ;) )

Thanks! Please review! I'll even take flames, but moderate ones, please! :D

L.A.


	4. Ending Two, Part one: A Hate Stronger th...

Welcome Back, my friends! This, is the first installment of the second ending to "The MatchMaker." Enjoy!

**Disclaime**r: Me No own InuYasha!!!

**Warning**: Yep, more of that humpity bumpity stuff.... turn back if you can't handle it, and definitely leave if youthought the first ending was too much! Believe me, this ending isn't any more 'family friendly!!'

* * *

Last time... 

"I think not, Kagome. Your mine, and I will claim you, whether you want it or not..." He gruffly told her, his voice no more than a guttural growl. He then turned her around and nearly threw her to the ground beneath him. Kagome cried out surprised, then quickly curled into a ball, covering her face with her hands and trembling, not wanting to believe that her InuYasha was abusing her in such a way.

2nd Ending

InuYasha sneered down at her, the fear that was radiating off of her only fueling his demonic blood. He chuckled deep in his throat, the sound sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

She timidly peeked up at him where he stood poised over her.

He flexed his claws as he drew his tongue over his protruding fangs, his eyes shining with evil.

She gasped, then quickly scampered out from under him. His eyes followed her, his breathing becoming labored as he hotly studied her body once again.

All of a sudden, something snapped in Kagome. Maybe it was the way InuYasha was staring at her like she was some slut, or maybe the fact that Sesshomaru stood in the corner, watching them like it was his own personal porno, but whatever it was, it was too much.

She slowly stood up, knowing that both men were watching her every move, and glared up at InuYasha. He glared back, a grin spreading across his face, as well as one could in his demonic form.

He then snarled. "You dare defy me, woman?" He growled, his voice even more gravely than usual from the transformation and his deep lust.

She raised her nose into the air defiantly and balled her tiny hands into fists at her sides.

"InuYasha." She stated.

He rose an eyebrow at her, then reached out to grab her, sick of waisting precious time where he could be breaking her in.

Suddenly, he heard her utter his most despised word and felt the hard ground come up to meet his face.

Kagome huffed indignantly, looking down at the now mashed hanyou. "That'll show you..." She grumbled.

InuYasha growled in pain, twitching softly. Finally, he slowly pulled himself from the ground, grumbling. Kagome expected to see him back to normal, so she knelt before him to help him up.

But to her surprise, when he flung his head up to glare at her, he was still fully demon. She gasped in disbelief and backed up from him. He grinned, a murderous anger flashing across his face.

Kagome scrambled away from him, her back hitting the wall. She trembled in confusion as much as she did in fear.

"Why didn't it work??" She gasped breathlessly, watching him slowly advance on her. She gulped, looking up at him. 'It worked all the other times he transformed!' She screamed inside herself.

Out of no where, Sesshomaru's voice filled the air, answering her silent plea.

"This transformation was caused by lust, instead of his desire to live. It will take more than a hard thud with granite to change him back." Laughter was in his voice.

He had observed Kagome's desperate strive to return his brother's demon blood to dormancy, then relished in the look of utter disbelief that captured her face.

Kagome whimpered as InuYasha finally reached her through his measured steps. She gazed up at him, not sure what he was about to do, and if she would live through it. The battle behind his eyes was her only clue to his inner turmoil.

InuYasha glared down at his beloved with anger stronger than he had ever felt before. This anger was matched only by that that he felt towards Naraku, for taking his first love from him. Not even the fury he felt towards the demons he destroyed held a match to this fire. At this moment, he was livid with rage. This girl was the culprit and she would pay.

He struggled to keep control and figure out why he harbored such feelings towards this girl. Then, he understood.

True, he hated the demons immensely because they threatened to take away the thing most dear to him, but they were easily disposed of. This one, however, was a different matter. The one that he held so dear held from him the one thing he desired the most, and he knew that he could not hurt her, or force it from her. He would have to wait until she chose to surrender it to him.

He had to wait for her love.

However, he didn't have to wait for her willingness to take her body. He growled deviously at this thought, then continued his assault upon her.

Kagome watched him snap from what seemed to be deep thought, and turn his gaze back to her. His eyes were full of so much anger and rage and hatred, she nearly cried out with fear. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, InuYasha sprang at her, picking her up and pulling her against his rigid body. His mouth came down on hers with such force it hurt, and Kagome couldn't blink back the tears. 'This isn't how it's supposed to be!' She cried inside. 'Our first time was supposed to be gentle, filled with love... the love I feel so badly for him.'

She whimpered as he sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his before he had even claimed her body.

"You're mine now, Kagome. You understand?! You're mine forever, even if you don't return my love!" He flung her to the ground again, but this time he followed her, pinning her body to the hard, cold ground.

Kagome shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was more from the cold rock underneath her, or the words that rang through her mind. '"You're mine forever, even if you don't return my love!" He loves me?! He loves me!'

Her happy thoughts were rudely interrupted, though, as she felt the man she loved roughly force her legs open, then settle in between her thighs.

"InuYasha, no! Please!" She cried, meekly pushing against him. She had to let him know that she truly did love him, that his feelings were returned. She had to stop him and she did the only thing she thought might stop him momentarily. She slapped him hard across the face.

This seemed to only anger him more, and her words fell upon deaf ears as he rammed his large manhood into her, breaking through the weak defense of her maidenhood.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, then as the pain rushed through her, she screamed and dung her nails into InuYasha's back.

InuYasha growled, relishing in the scream of pain that burst forth from the girl beneath him. 'Serves her right.' He thought as he started to thrust harder into her body.

She whimpered and writhed underneath him at first, begging and pleading for him to stop, but finally she stopped, as if a switch were shut off in her, extinguishing her light.

She looked up at him with eyes that were full of tears and pain. She softly whispered something to him, then lost consciousness. As the words registered in his mind, InuYasha froze mid-stroke.

'What did she say?!' He screamed at himself, looking down at the unconscious girl beneath him. Her words raced through his head, and he screamed out loud, pulling away from her. "NO!!" He cried. "GOD NO!!!"

Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement, and some regret, as his brother slammed himself into the walls over his stupidity.

"Did you not know?" He asked the self-beaten hanyou.

InuYasha raised his eyes to him, having forgotten his brother was there.

"Know what?" He asked softly, his demonic blood returned dormant long ago.

Sesshomaru came up to him. "This this human girl held such feelings for you. Didn't you know that she loved you?"

InuYasha's eyes widened, then he shook his head. "No. I never let myself dream that she returned my feelings..." Suddenly, he burst into tears and knelt beside the girl, taking her in his arms.

Sesshomaru slipped away, having enough of his brother's pathetic show. He never would admit that he felt that it was his fault that the girl's spirit had been crushed, and her love betrayed.

InuYasha finally sat up and tenderly cleaned Kagome and himself. He dressed them, then sat with her limp, frail figure in his arms, not knowing what else to do.

"I hurt her, it's my fault..." He muttered to himself, petting her soft, black locks. He buried his face into her shoulder, crying again, his sobs racking his body. He held her close to him and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Come on, I couldn't make him too cold-hearted... I'm not That twisted!! ;)

Please Review!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Okay, til next time...

L.A.


	5. Ending Two, Pt Two: This is all that Mat...

Okay, this is part two of the Second Ending to "The MatchMaker." Enjoy!

This chapter is mellower than its predecessor, hope you like the way I chose to end this!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way, shape, or form. (Darn it...)

Warning: Against sexual content, but no violence this time!

Here we go!

* * *

Kagome awoke to bright sunlight and a deep warmth around her body. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her bed. She shivered at the recollection of last night.

"Thank God it was a dream." She whispered, clutching her sheet. "I don't know what I'd do if InuYasha did that to me..."

Suddenly, her bed shifted underneath her and she furrowed her brow. She tried to pull her sheet closer to her, but realized it wouldn't give. She sighed and decided to find the problem.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with deep, sorrowful golden ones. She yelped in surprise and sprang backwards. But instead of landing on her floor that she thought was a couple feet below her, she simply scuttled across the ground.

She looked behind her, confused, and gasped. She was in that... that cave! She whipped her head around and saw that her 'bed' had, in reality, been InuYasha.

"No," she whimpered softly, everything dawning on her. She tried to stand up quickly, but was brought roughly back to the ground by a throbbing pain between her legs. This only confirmed her fears more, and she screamed in disbelief.

InuYasha watched Kagome's outburst with a heavy heart.

'She doesn't want to believe that I would do such a thing to her.' He looked away, fresh tears threatening to spill out. 'And neither do I...'

Kagome sat in a heap, rocking herself back and forth, willing herself to wake from this nightmare. She didn't dare look at InuYasha, for his eyes only made it worse.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she jumped like she were being whipped when he laid his hand gently on her arm.

When she looked up at him, she cried out like a beat child at his closeness, and clumsily scooted away from him. Her reaction stung his heart, but he reached out and pulled her to him. He held her despite her whimpers and frightened cries, and he made no move to still her feeble blows to his chest.

As she started to tire, he buried his face in her hair beside her ear.

"Believe me when I say, I NEVER meant to hurt you, in any way." He whispered softly. She stilled in his arms, and he continued. "Especially never in that way, Kagome. I-I love you." Towards the end of his statement, his voice cracked with raw emotion and his eyes teared again. "Damn it, I love you so much!" He growled, hugging her to him with a fierceness that only love could muster. She whimpered softly, and he quickly released her. He gazed into her wondering eyes and sighed.

"I can't ask you to forgive me, Kagome. But know that I will always be sorry." He stood up and set her gently on the ground, his mind made up. He looked down at her, and smiled a sad smile. "Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome was froze throughout InuYasha's whole speech, but then snapped to attention when he told her goodbye. Something in his voice warned her of danger, and she quickly reached for him.

"InuYasha, don't leave." She whispered. He stopped and turned to her, sadness clouding his eyes. She walked up to him, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense and she squeezed her eyes closed, half expecting pain to be delivered. But then he wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed.

"InuYasha, don't leave me." She whispered.

InuYasha flinched at her words. "Kagome, I must. What I did is.. unforgivable. I cannot live with myself, knowing what I did to you." He pulled away, and was once against halted. This time by her sobs.

"InuYasha, please." She whispered. "Y-you didn't mean it, I know you didn't." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "A-and, I forgive you."

Her last words struck InuYasha hard, and he stared at her, dumbstruck, for a few seconds.

"Are, are you sure?" He whispered, turning to her. She nodded furiously, and she ran to his arms.

"I love you so much InuYasha!" His heart swelled at this, and he hugged her close.

They stayed like this, in each other's arms for a good while. InuYasha leaned his head upon hers, letting her warmth seep into him.

Then, he froze as he felt what seemed to be lips gently pressed against his collar bone. He pulled away and looked down at Kagome, meeting a pair of fiery eyes. She smiled and pulled his head down, placing a searing kiss to his lips. InuYasha pulled away, and looked from her ashamedly.

"Kagome, no." He whispered. "I can't. Not after what I did to you..." He was stopped short, startled from his self-pity by a small, warm hand pressing against his groin. He looked back at Kagome quickly, his eyes questioning. "I said I forgive you." She whispered softly, pecking his lips before pulling away.

She slowly walked to the back of the cave, stripping away her clothes as she went until she stood naked before InuYasha. She turned to look at him, and his breath caught in her throat.

InuYasha stifled a groan at the sight of her naked body. He hadn't truly taken the time to look at her last night, and now he noticed how truly lovely she was.

Kagome giggled at the look on InuYasha's face. He quickly looked to her face at the sound, then looked away, a blush burning his cheeks. Kagome giggled again, then cleared her throat.

InuYasha glanced over at her again through the corner of his eye, and nearly chocked when he saw her beckoning him, a look of innocent lust in her eyes. He gulped and walked towards her, his eyes burning into hers.

Kagome smiled as he came to her, then looked up into his eyes once he was in front of her. Without waisting time with words, she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back gently, but he quickly lost a little bit of his control and roughened the kiss. He suddenly realized his slip and pulled away. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He stuttered. She simply smiled and kissed him roughly, picking up where he had left off. He smiled and kissed her back, unconsciously pulling her against him.

Kagome slowly pushed InuYasha's haori off his shoulders. He seemed oblivious to her action, lost in their kiss. She smiled to herself and fully pulled it off. Next, she pushed off his inner shirt. His only indication that he knew what she was doing was the low, lustful growl in his throat. Only after she had pooled his pants at his feet did he pull from the kiss to look at her.

InuYasha smirked to himself as he felt Kagome eagerly undress him. He simply let her as he enjoyed their kiss. Once he felt that he was as naked as she, he pulled away to look at her with loving eyes.

Kagome gazed up at InuYasha, who now stood in front of her, fully exposed to her hungry gaze. She struggled to not look down and InuYasha chuckled at her inner debate. He then pulled her against his strong body, his hardened member pushing against her belly. He lowered his mouth to her neck, softly kissing the bite he had delivered the night before in his rage. It had already started to heal, but she still winced in slight pain. He groaned an apology, then softly kissed down her collar bone, then back up her slender throat until he reached her mouth. She was eagerly awaiting this, and kissed him passionately, burying her fingers in his thick silver locks. InuYasha growled contently and returned the kiss. Kagome suddenly opened her mouth to him, and he couldn't help but take advantage of the offer. He slid his tongue into her mouth, softly coaxing hers into action. His hands started to roam her back, until they came to a rest on her soft rump.

They pulled away from the heated kiss at the same time, both craving air. Kagome pulled her fingers from his hair and softly slid her hands down his hard chest, her eyes locked with his. InuYasha smirked and gave her butt a suggestive squeeze. He couldn't help but smile at the soft blush that filled her cheeks, but he could tell that she was as ready as he was.

He picked her up by the hips and settled her around his. She instantly wrapped her legs around his backside, then shyly looked into his eyes, which were only a few inches away. She could see the lust in them, but could also see the undeniable love. She pressed her lips to his again, and he instantly responded.

InuYasha kissed Kagome back as he gingerly laid them down on the pile of their clothes. He pulled away and looked down at her. She had her eyes half closed, and her lips looked a little swollen. A light flush of excitement covered her face and neck, and her hands were splayed across his chest. He noticed her quickened heart beat and slightly faster breathing.

Above all, he smelt her arousal, which immediately reminded him that she was still in heat. His senses were suddenly overcome with the desire to mate, and he stiffened. He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder, her ebony tresses enveloping him. He forced himself to relax, then pulled back to once again look at his woman.

She smiled and softly stroked him, causing his eyes to close and a low growl of satisfaction to erupt from his throat. She giggled and softly kissed his lips.

"I'm ready, InuYasha." She whispered.

InuYasha opened his eyes and smiled. He gently settled in between her thighs, then looked up at her when she winced ever so slightly. He knew that she was thinking of last night, and he softly whispered in her ear.

"Last night meant nothing. I will never hurt you that way again. This is our first mating; this is the one that matters."

With that said, he slowly pushed himself into her warm, wet tightness. She gasped, and arched her back against him, giving a short cry of pleasure. InuYasha growled deeply at how tight she was, but continued to push himself in until he was fully buried inside her warmth.

He raised up a little to look at her face, and grinned at the look of utter pleasure painted across her features. Kagome's eyes focused a little to look at him, and smiled softly. She then rolled her hips, gently urging him to continue.

InuYasha took the clue and started gently thrusting in and out, not wanting to hurt her even though his body was screaming for more.

Kagome's soft whimpers and moans of pleasure were music to InuYasha's ears, and he closed his eyes, reveling in the sound. After a few minutes, a soft breathy voice entered his ears, asking him to go faster. He instantly obeyed, thrusting hard and fast, groaning at how good she felt.

Kagome gasped as InuYasha immediately honored her request, pounding into her again and again.

"Oh, yes... oh, oh, Inu... Yasha, YES!!!" She wasn't able to keep silent as he lavished her body with this wonderful feeling, and InuYasha couldn't of been happier, hearing his name spoken again and again by the woman he loved.

With each determined thrust InuYasha delivered to her body, Kagome could feel a firey, remarkable tension building in her lower belly. She gasped and grabbed at his shoulders as it started to overcome her senses, then screamed his name as it burst from her, the waves of her release lapping at her body like slowly diminishing flames.

InuYasha felt a pleasure he had never known flow through his body as he heard Kagome scream his name at the peak of her orgasm. It was almost like pride, knowing that he was the cause for the immense pleasure.

He didn't have long to think about this, however, as his release tore through his body. The aftershocks of Kagome's release had been his undoing, and he growled her name as he thrust a couple more times, burying his seed in her.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. Kagome smiled lazily up at him, then kissed him softly and lovingly. She hugged him to her, and InuYasha snuggled against her, completely happy for the first time since he'd lain eyes on her.

'She's mine.' he thought contently as she drifted to sleep, a pleased smile gracing her beautiful features. He pulled his hoari over them both, then laid his head beside hers. "I love you." He whispered, then followed her to dream land.

The End

Hope you liked it! Please review! If you would like a sequel, just let me know and what you would like to see in it.

C-ya laterz!!

L.A.


End file.
